When Creeps attack
by DruidofDragonz
Summary: The creeps are rebelling. Will the inhabitants of Aezeroth win or die? Read to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft3. But I wish I did!!  
  
()()()()()  
  
When creeps rebel (part one)  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning mist was just setting in. The aged king of all humans, King Agamand surveyed everything that has happened since the 3rd war. The lands were rich with life once again and almost no fights ever occurred anymore. All the other intelligent races have signed a treaty not to attack one another.  
  
King Agamand did wish that they would become allied with the humans but he knew that was almost unthinkable. Even though fights did break out once in a while. Agamand was still happy with everything like it was.  
  
Agamand just stood their enjoying the quiet of a cool morning with none of his pesky assistants running around telling him to make a new law or whatnot. But the quiet was short-lived.  
  
A loud neigh and galloping noise could be heard in the distance. The King was frustrated he could never get a moments silence! But his thoughts were stopped when he saw the riders on top of the horses.  
  
They all had battered armor and ripped clothes. They all looked tired showing the lack of sleep they had.  
  
" Pardon your highness," rasped the Captain of the force. "Yes my loyal Knight what tragedy has befallen you and your company?" replied the king.  
  
But before he could answer the Captain fell of his horse in a heap on the ground. The King frantically yelled "someone bring me a potion or at least a healer!!"  
  
A healer came running out of the castle doors. Muttering a few magical words and waving his hands in an enchanting way, the healer revived the whole squad of knights. Bowing deeply to the king the healer headed back into the Castle.  
  
The king then asked, "what were you saying before you fainted young knight?" "Sire we were attacked by creeps!" exclaimed the knight. The King got a confused look on his old face, " Then why did you go near them. You are just doing daily routines not trying to gain any more land for us!"  
  
"Pardon my speaking your highness but we weren't trying to gain land we found a city being attacked!" replied another knight. "Tell me what happened then!" exclaimed the King. "Yes your highness I will," replied the Captain.  
  
()()()()()  
  
The Battle of Jardensburg  
  
My name is James Darlow. I am the captain of the daily patrol squad 6. We were making our daily trip from the castle to Jardensburg.  
  
We went on our usual route staying on the path that we used so many times before. We got to a Merc. Camp. We had orders from our superiors to hire one Rock golem. We got to one of the Merc. Camps that was already cleared of all creeps.  
  
We went there many times in the past to hire creatures. But today it was different. Our horses started getting scared. We knew something must be wrong but we continued anyway.  
  
To our surprise when we got there, were two Furbolg (sp?) champions. We put up a mighty battle. We were losing at first. But then I got to the Merc. Camp while the creeps were distracted.  
  
I hired two Rock golems instead of just one. With this added support we destroyed the two creeps. We did not lose many men. Only 3 of us died.  
  
After burying their body and doing the proper ceremony, we continued to Jardensburg. It took us just barely a half an hour to get near Jardensburg.  
  
We were all filled with joy as we saw the last hill we had to cross to get to Jardensburg.  
  
But when we crossed the hill our hopes were all gone. We saw the entire town of Jardensburg being attacked by various creeps. Being the semi-small town that Jardensburg is, it could not defend itself very well.  
  
There were footman, Knights, Rifleman, and many Mortar Teams attacking the creeps. They were outnumbered greatly. Even though they kept on fighting with all their might. I also saw Woman and children running away from the horrific battle.  
  
All of us knights courageously charged into battle. Even with our forces Jardensburg was still outnumbered.  
  
I saw a Dark Troll attacking the Town Hall. After a ferocious battle I was the one who was victorious. A man came out of the Town hall and thanked me for saving them.  
  
He gave me all the money and lumber that they had. (I know you people are wondering how he carries it all. I don't know either he just does!!) I ordered my Knights to stay and protect the town until I returned.  
  
I was hoping they could buy enough time for me to hire more creatures. I rode as fast as my horse would go. When I finally reached my destination I quickly checked what Merc. Could be hired.  
  
I was about to get some more Golems and thought that with all the money and lumber now in my position I could hire even better creatures. I found out how many Red Dragons I could hire. I could hire 3!  
  
Doing this I led the Dragons back to Jardensburg. The tide of the battle quickly changed as the dragons entered the fight. It also seems the next Town heard the fighting and sent in some of its forces to help out to.  
  
With the additional help we beat the majority of the sizable army. The rest started to retreat back into the forest. A big Granite Golem Said to us "We will kill all you pathetic beings later. Orcs, Humans, Undead, Night elf it doesn't matter. You will all die by our hands. Even the traitors in the Merc. Camps will die!!!!"  
  
We were all surprised we never knew that they could speak. We knew this was just the beginning of the creep onslaught so I found all my troops and started to lead them back here.  
  
We rode here as fast as humanly possible. The first thing we did was come to tell you"  
  
()()()()()  
  
The end of The Battle of Jardensburg  
  
"These are troubled times indeed. The creeps outnumber all of our population put together!! But I still wonder what crimes did we ever do to them?" asked the King.  
  
"I don't know your Highness but I believe we will find out soon enough.."replied the Captain. The horror Stricken King and Knights gazed beyond the horizon. Wondering what enemies tomorrow might bring.  
  
End of ch.1  
  
()()()()()  
  
Hey People hope you liked my story. What did you think? Good? Bad? Absolute crap? R&R and tell me!! Until next time. 


End file.
